<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Witchers and Vampires by Sternenstaub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307141">Of Witchers and Vampires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub'>Sternenstaub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon Temporary Character Death, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Friends to Lovers, Geralt is very fixated on pointy teeth, M/M, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Psychological Horror, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, fang kink, it doesn't stick, just for a moment but it´s there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt meets his old friend Regis unexpectedly again while hunting a monster. When the hunt goes wrong and he has to recuperate, his friend offers him a home and open ear and maybe also his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge: Halloween Special</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Witchers and Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can skip the porn part if you stop reading at the ~~~ and jump to the next ~~~, you won´t miss any story that way.<br/>Regis/Geralt is what started my fall down the witcher hole and here is now my very own fic for them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a sound that tore through the early morning quiet of the town Geralt took the one contract for a witcher from the noticeboard. In an abandoned hut in the woods people had heard voices, the hunter who had lived there had vanished days ago. As had some other people. Geralt looked around the small town, a low fog hiding the ground, and could hear the first people stir. He had spent the night at the stables with Roach, the inn already closed when he'd arrived and hoped at least this night he could take a bath. But if the contract was anything to go by, he would more likely spend a night in the wet cold woods, hunting whatever haunted that hut.<br/>
He hoped it was just a pack of wolves that had decided to sleep in the house and not anything more sinister. He was tired, too tired to enjoy the hunt anymore. Always the same clues, blood, footprints, the smell of rotting flesh. Geralt sighed and looked at the contract in his hand, crumpled but written with much care, clearly by someone who did not write very often, letters uneven and too big in places.</p><p>The sun started to rise and blinded him, Geralt felt every single of his years when he squinted into the sky before he turned around and decided who to talk first to, best start with the alderman who'd pay him, to see if it was even worth the trouble at all. With wet boots and a piece of hay in his hair he wished he'd stayed at Corvo Bianco. He had a wonderful house there, with paintings that cracked him up every time he saw them, he'd never tire of Ciri´s scowl whenever she saw that awful painting of herself. There had been wine and warmth and friends that visited him. Geralt had learned to whittle and explored every inch of his lands, had found a hill with a tree perfect for a nap and a great view over the vineyard, knew how to make wine and which weather was best for harvesting grapes. It had been a peaceful and quiet life, just like he had always wanted. In less words, he'd been bored out of his mind within months.</p><p>The alderman knew nothing more than the contract described. Disappearances, no more game in the woods, noises at night, abandoned hut. He did however direct him to the bakery, where the daughter of the hunter worked. Surrounded by the smell of sweet buns and fresh bread, Geralt investigated further, and bought himself some sweet rolls, just to be polite of course, not because the smell made his stomach grumble and mouth water. </p><p>The Baker had nothing more to offer than a kind smile and a free sweet roll. She was sad her father had vanished but told him they'd not been particularly close in recent years. The two other people that had gone missing were not very well known in town, she thought they had been the couple washing laundry near the stream. After some more prodding she could remember seeing her father frequent the apothecary in the last weeks several times so that's where Geralt went to next. He needed a few new potion ingredients anyway. With a sigh he walked through the still cold town, watching the first rays of sun battling the fog but not yet warming the air.</p><p>The bell at the door jingled when he entered the apothecary and the smell of anise and rosemary hit him. His heart clenched for a reason he could not remember when he stepped into the warm and blessedly dry building, looking around to see the shelves well stocked with most of what he needed. Surprising for such a small town, the store owner must know his trade well.<br/>
Tinkering noises from the backside of the building told him the apothecary was currently bottling something spicy with a hint of lemon, probably some kind of cold remedy, if he were to guess by the smell. Geralt took a few of the shelved herbs in his hand, looking at their quality and picking out what he needed when a voice behind him almost made him drop everything he held. </p><p>"Just a minute please." a smooth voice told him from the backroom and Geralt whirled around, breath caught in his throat. Suddenly the smell of rosemary and anise made sense, how could he have forgotten so soon? Before he could utter a sound, a man in a brown vest entered the store, busy with carrying new vials, not looking at his customer yet, grey-templed hair unkempt without looking untidy, the wrinkles in his face told of his life, most prominent those around his eyes and mouth that spoke volumes about how often he laughed and chuckled. The man looked like 50 but Geralt knew he was so much older. </p><p>"Regis." he finally managed to breath out and the man whirled around faster than humanly possible without a single vial even wobbling in his hands. Dark eyes seemed to light up and a wide smile that showed just a hint of pointy fangs greeted him. "Geralt! My friend! What brings you to this quiet place in the lands of nowhere?" a smooth voice asked him and Geralt felt goosebumps wander over his back as dark brown eyes he'd last seen beaten and bruised met his.</p><p>The vampire approached him without any hesitance and they met in the middle of the store like two magnets, taking hold of each other's arms, a silent greeting that conveyed how glad they were to see each other in one piece. To feel the muscles move in those arms and to see the life in those dark brown eyes that reminded Geralt of the woods and a comfortable evening shared with a friend. His stomach did a weird flip that he chose to ignore. </p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." Geralt laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy to meet someone again. Regis smiled at him and Geralt could see the man looked better than the last time they'd met in Toussaint, the dark lines under his eyes had vanished and his face looked a few years younger, the regeneration must be still at work. He wondered if in another 50 years he'd see his old friend looking like the first time when they'd met.</p><p>"Oh, you know I'm a creature of comfort, after we were no longer exactly welcomed in Toussaint Detlaff left for Skellige, hiding in some kind of cave, talking about finding his true self. We all had that phase at one point or another." Regis laughed and Geralt caught himself transfixed with the small fangs blinking in and out of existence as his mouth moved. "This place seemed as good as any other to rest for a while." He ended his explanation that Geralt hadn't paid attention to, watching him with a knowing glint in his eyes. The witcher noticed they were still holding each other's arms. </p><p>"And you my friend? A monster, I assume? I've heard some worrying news about people going missing." Geralt nodded, "Baker said the victim had come here regularly?" Regis seemed to think about that, squeezing Geralt's arm lightly once before letting go and perusing his shelves. "The hunter, yes? Yes, yes, I remember, he's been here. He, ah, was in need of some assistance for some of his, ah, endeavours." Regis coughed and Geralt had the feeling that the man would blush if it was possible for him. He showed him a bottle with a blue herb and Geralt smirked, "Oh, that kind of assistance." Regis nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Never told me who the lucky partner was though, I'm sorry to say." </p><p>"Never thought you'd be prude about that kind of thing." The vampire shook his head, "I'm not. But I know many people are. It has become a habit. My need for this exact concoction has yet to arise." A cheeky grin that showed his teeth distracted Geralt. He almost forgot to breathe at the sight. To know Regis trusted him so fully and openly was a heady feeling. A small voice in his head wondered how sharp those teeth would feel on his skin. The witcher shook those ideas from his mind, he had a hunt to get to. </p><p>Geralt looked at the herb again and nodded thoughtfully, it would not have harmed the victim unless he took it in too big doses but maybe the partner the man had been trying to please with additional stamina would know more. The hut would hopefully give him some more insight. Regis had waited until Geralt stopped musing, like always with impeccable timing to somehow know when the witcher needed the quiet to think. "If you're in need of a place to warm up after your investigations, I may or may not have some mandrake waiting in the rooms upstairs." Geralt felt warmth bubble in his chest, thinking back on the last time they'd been able to meet and talk. "I'll happily take you up on that." he tried to smile as openly as Regis did and hoped it didn't look silly. </p><p>With muddy boots and a strain in his neck, really he was too old to jump over trees in the woods, Geralt arrived at the abandoned hut. Furs and leathers were hanging outside to dry, a fruitless endeavour in this light drizzle, and the hut was obviously abandoned, the door creaking open in the breeze that chilled Geralt´s bones. The insides didn´t look any better. It was a simple room with a bed and table, a comfortable fire and several bows and traps strewn about. The hunter must have been repairing his weapons and preparing for winter when he vanished. The drawer held not only clothes for a man but also a woman. They smelled strongly of soap and cloves. Maybe the mystery partner was the vanished laundress in town? </p><p>His medaillon hummed when he approached the backside of the house, blood drops on the ground. They looked fairly recent, which was surprising as the hunter had vanished several days ago according to everyone in town. Geralt looked around but the dark woods gave nothing away. He heard squirrels and birds, could smell some deer had come through recently but nothing unnatural was to be seen. His medaillon begged to differ. </p><p>The sun was in its zenith when he had looked at everything that was to see around the hut. Nothing explained why his medallion was almost jumping from his chest but it set his teeth on edge. Suddenly the forest got darker, the sun no longer reaching the ground and the birds stopped singing. Here it comes, the witcher thought, readying his silver blade. Whatever had taken residence in this place was nothing benevolent. But before Geralt could strike, before he could even see anything approach, a green mist enveloped him. He couldn't see or hear anything, breath caught in his lungs. The world went dark in black and green until a scream tore him out of his haze.</p><p>He saw a pillar, a pillar that filled him with dread and incredible heartbreak. A fire was burning in front of it but he couldn´t avert his eyes even though Geralt knew what he´d see.<br/>
Bones.<br/>
Burning.<br/>
A scream stuck in his throat.<br/>
The smell of a pyre and roasted flesh.<br/>
The smell of his friend dying.<br/>
Tears ran down his cheeks and his mouth stood open. It took him a moment to realize the wheezing that sounded suspiciously like a sob came from him. His chest felt heavy and he couldn't shake the image that the soot and smoke he was breathing in were parts of his friend, were parts of Regis. Bile rose from his stomach. He had seen him burn, had watched the flesh fall from his bones in a silent scream, had heard the skull break in the heat and seen the ashes scattering in the wind. Geralt watched in silent horror as his friend died, the one friend he had been sure he wouldn't lose before his own time had come. </p><p>The sob that refused to leave his chest felt like it was tearing him apart, as if he had been stabbed, the taste of ash on his tongue was disturbing beyond belief and a small part in Geralt was surprised he was able to cry at all but the tears wouldn't stop falling. That's what you do. You kill your friends. You hurt them, mangle them. They're better off without you. You don't need your heart, give it to me. It took him a moment to realize a voice had been talking to him, had been directly in his head, for he was alone, only him and the pyre that had killed his friend, his.... He bit his tongue, it wouldn't do to dwell on what could never be.</p><p>Let go, look at what you´re doing to those you love. Let them be. Yes, that's it, good boy. Let go. Love is unnecessary for one such as you, isn't it. Let go of the hurt. His chest felt even tighter and Geralt noticed he hadn´t been able to breath for a long time now, even his enhanced lungs were straining with it. His senses felt dulled but he couldn't stop staring at the pyre, at the slowly burning bones, breaking apart and sounding eerily like a campfire when it was his friend being reduced to ashes. A small voice in his head halted there, reminding him that Regis was not dead, that he'd seen him just today, but that voice must be lying, he could clearly see Regis die. </p><p>The image changed and he saw Jaskier coughing blood, no Yennefer to save him around this time. He saw Ciri killed by the Wild Hunt, over and over again, calling out his name with her last breath but he couldn't get to her in time.<br/>
And then he stood in front of the scorched pillar again.<br/>
And again.<br/>
And again.<br/>
His throat was raw, voice broken and tears dried, he could shed no more. Geralt broke down to his knees, listening to the voice telling him to give up, to let go and he wanted to do nothing more. What was left for him in this world after all?</p><p>Ciri´s smile came to his mind, golden eyes meeting him at the gate every winter and dark brown eyes watching him talk over a glass of moonshine. The voice in his head got louder, it shouted his name. The pure sorrow in it tore his chest apart. Geralt's head snapped around and in the fog of green and black, between the smoke and blood and bones he could see dark eyes wild in desperation, a voice calling out to him that was supposed to sound smooth and kind and not laced with panic. Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up as if he weighed nothing more than a paper doll. "Geralt! Geralt!" </p><p>He could feel his mind becoming clearer again, become his own again, the voice in his head retreated and with it the images of fire and smoke and blood. Geralt blinked a few times to focus and Regis was standing right in front of him, vampiric claws visible and eyes wild. Behind him was a pile of green ashes slowly dissipating, it smelled of grief and soap. The laundress, Geralt assumed. He wondered what kind of lovers spat had led to this, how she had turned into a wraith or whatever this had been. His mind was too addled, his body too tired to really care. He tried to concentrate on the voice in front of him and the dark brown eyes that showed him nothing but warmth and kindness, even while they were tight with worry. </p><p>The older man hugged his frame and Geralt was almost taken from his feet by the force of it. "Are you quite alright, my friend?" Hands patted his body all over, looking for injuries that were not there. Geralt nodded but when he tried to talk his voice wouldn't come. The screaming must have been real. His heart still ached with all the loss, his mind felt shattered, pieces tied together by a string that might snap any moment.<br/>
Regis seemed satisfied with what he saw and hugged Geralt again when he did not find any outer injuries. "I wasn't sure if killing this thing would trap or release you. I have never encountered such a wraith in all my years. But I couldn't watch you suffer for another moment." The vampire shuddered. "Your screams Geralt. Are you certain you are alright?" The vampire implored, too long claws almost cutting into his arms but Geralt didn't care, to feel Regis on his skin grounded him to this world. </p><p>Geralt steadied himself on Regis offered arms and looked around, "How-" he managed to say before his voice gave out again. The sun seemed to be long gone and a cold chill had broken through the forest.<br/>
"When you didn't visit me in the evening I got worried. Your smell was nowhere to find in town so I told myself I'd take a look at the hut you mentioned. If you had been waiting for a monster, you wouldn't have noticed me at all. But what I saw instead was you taken in a thrall." That seemed to be what had happened indeed. Voice still gone, Geralt patted Regis arm in thanks once more and motioned for them to leave. The vampire steadied his still shaken frame all the way back to town and led him into the apothecary. Upstairs, in a cozy room with big plush chairs and more books than the shelves could hold, Regis drew him a warm bath and laid out dry clothes. When Geralt emerged again, feeling less tense already, the vampire offered him a cup of tea. "For your throat." It smelled like honey and burned on the way down. At Geralt's raised eyebrow Regis added, "And for your nerves as well maybe." Geralt chuckled at that but felt his muscles loosen and his throat feeling better.</p><p>Not even half an hour later Regis had forced some broth and bread rolls on Geralt and made sure nothing was permanently damaged. They were sitting comfortably on the chairs, looking at the hearth and drinking mandrake root. The warmth of the fire was slowly battling the chill in Geralt's bones, the images of the attack refusing to leave him. Regis watched him attentively, Geralt knew they could both smell distress and hear heartbeats so there was no way to hide his sudden bouts of panic.</p><p>"Want to talk about it?" the vampire asked softly, not looking at him. Geralt wasn't sure if he would have been able to stay in one piece if someone looked at him with kindness in this moment.<br/>
He took a gulp of moonshine and a deep breath. Under normal circumstances Geralt would have never played with the idea of baring himself so open to someone, of entertaining his feelings, but these were no normal circumstances and this was Regis. He knew he could trust him and that the vampire would never judge. Still, it was terrifying.</p><p>After another big gulp of moonshine, Geralt started to talk. Described how he'd seen Ciri die, Jaskier die, Regis die. How the pillar scorched with magical flames was haunting him to this day and the wraith had used it against him with all her power.<br/>
Brown eyes met his and he felt a hand on his arm. "Not once have I blamed you for what happened, my dear friend. I went into battle willingly and in full knowledge of what might happen. And if it meant protecting you, I would do it again." No hesitation could be seen in the kind face so close to his. Geralt could feel his heart flutter, his chest felt bubbly and warm and he knew it was not the moonshine talking. </p><p>"Regis, I'm… I'm bad luck." The older man kneeled in front of him, their eyes connecting, "Geralt, meeting you has maybe been one of the best things in the last 200 years." When Geralt didn't answer, Regis looked away, shoulder raised as if he wanted to hide his expression.<br/>
The witcher's heart hammered when he stretched out a hand to touch the vampire's face, to turn him around and meet those kind eyes again. They both knew Regis wouldn't budge if he didn't want to but he leaned into the touch with a sigh. </p><p>When they faced each other again, so much love poured out of dark brown eyes, it made Geralt's breath hitch. He cleared his throat, glad his voice worked again, "I am also rather happy we have met." He smiled at the man in front of him, reveled in the light in his eyes, the smell of rosemary and anise and the small motions he could see in his face. Reveled in every single thing that showed him that Regis was alive and well and here.</p><p>The vampire licked his lips and Geralt noticed he was still holding his cheek, still pressing into the contact. Instead of letting go he decided to jump. He was too old to hesitate for even more years.<br/>
Leaning forward slowly, even though they both knew that wasn't necessary, his breath ghosted over Regis lips and he could see dark pupils overtake dark brown eyes. He'd dreamed about this, wanted to do this for many years but never allowed himself the mere idea. A witcher and a vampire? But Geralt was too old to care what people were saying witchers should do and be, too old to put his comfort to the side for the sake of others.</p><p>Their lips met and Regis pushed closer, melting into the kiss. "Geralt? Are you sure? Vampires don't love easily and we don't let go fast." The witcher nodded and kissed those lips again. Regis tasted of moonshine and anise and a bit like home. Strong arms embraced him and without breaking the kiss Geralt could feel the world move. Suddenly he was sitting in Regis lap, held secure by arms that could easily crush him but caressed his back instead. When Geralt's lip got caught on a pointy tooth, Regis pulled back, looking at him in trepidation, but the witcher growled playfully and dove back down to that soft mouth waiting for him, letting his lips and tongue glide over those slightly sharper than human teeth, enjoying the sensation and how it made Regis shudder.</p><p>His hands wandered down his chest and opened a few buttons, seeing warm and unburned skin, reassuring every of his senses that the vampire in front of him was real and unharmed and his. "I don't deserve you." Regis gasped between two kisses. He didn't need the air but apparently the time to gather his wits and Geralt glowed at knowing he could reduce him to such a jumbled mess. Regis hair looked like someone had grabbed and pushed their hands through it (someone had) and his lips looked bruised from kissing and nibbling (as did Geralt's). </p><p>"Stop talking old man." Geralt murmured and nibbled at the vampire's neck, letting his own teeth grace along the sensitive skin right where the pulse usually would be. Regis shuddered and a growl came deep from his chest. Protective arms embraced him once again and dark brown eyes didn't leave his face, looking for any sign of discomfort when Regis lifted Geralt up from the chair and carried him to his bed like he was a princess. Warmth pooled in Geralt's stomach at the casual display of vampiric strength. A laugh bubbled up his chest and he held onto Regis neck with a big smile on his face.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When he was thrown on the bed and bounced once, Regis following him onto the linen, they both laughed at the absurdity of it. An old witcher and an even older vampire acting like teenagers in love. But the laughter soon turned into more kisses and caresses and at some point Geralt lost his shirt and just ripped Regis vest apart when the buttons refused to cooperate. He got a feral grin for that and was pinned to the bed by the smaller man, who still made sure to silently ask for permission which Geralt granted easily with a nod and Regis trailed down his chest with a wicked tongue.</p><p>Teeth nibbled at his hip bone and Geralt could feel deft hands open his trousers. Suddenly he was glad Regis had demanded Geralt take a bath before he changed into clean clothes and ate. Brown eyes looked up at him again and Geralt smiled dazedly down at the man between his legs. The toothy smile he got back made him growl in anticipation. </p><p>Regis freed Geralt's erection and gently kissed the tip before a talented tongue worked down its sides, lapping up the precome like it was nectar. When wicked teeth grazed over his sensitive head, Geralt keened. The vampire had the cheek to grin at him before he nipped on his thigh. </p><p>"How far do you…?" Regis asked but was interrupted by an impatient growl. "I'm not a blushing virgin, Regis. Get on with it." The witcher raised his hips and spread his legs invitingly. Regis watched this display and licked his lips again. "I truly do not deserve to be blessed with you." he muttered before his mouth dove down again, engulfing his cock fully. Geralt felt himself slide into the vampire's throat, clearly on the receiving part of his partner not needing to breathe. He gasped, living for more than 800 years had taught the vampire a thing or two. </p><p>Long elegant fingers trailed down from his cock to his perineum and reached his entrance. Regis looked for his consent yet again, not being able to talk in that moment and Geralt growled at the sight of soft lips stretched around his cock, pupils blown wide. "Regis, I swear I'll walk out of this room if you keep acting like I don't know what I'm doing." The vampire laughed at that, Geralt could feel the vibrations around his cock all the way up to his chest before he let go with a pop, "My apologies, I'm still not sure this isn't just a dream or a reaction of yours to the thrall."</p><p>"If it hadn't been for Detlaff sitting between us, I would have straddled your hips at Annarietta's dinner." Geralt admitted and was instantly transfixed by his vampire, to see brown eyes widen, black pupils overtaking any color. Regis let out a small trill and leaned towards his nightstand to retrieve a vial of oil. </p><p>The vampire nibbled at Geralt's thigh as he coated his hand in a sweet smelling oil and the witcher barely felt the first finger breach his entrance. His hands grabbed grey templed hair, surprisingly soft between his fingers. Strong arms held his hips in place, Geralt couldn't budge if he tried to, but the only direction he wanted to move was towards Regis. The older man had a slight flush in his cheeks, and wasn't that a sight, a blushing vampire lying between his legs, pupils blown wide and fangs visible as he bit into his soft skin, careful not to break it. Geralt hadn't known vampires could blush at all and this image was seared into his brain. </p><p>A second finger entered his hole and Geralt felt pure arousal flush over him, arching his back into the heady feeling. "Come here." he growled and pulled Regis up, kissing those soft lips tasting of anise and something entirely Regis. The vampire seemed to almost vibrate on top of him, his deft fingers still working Geralt open as a long tongue entered his lips, exploring his mouth and sharp teeth nicked his skin where they met. His tongue was positively fucking the witcher's mouth in the same rhythm as his fingers moved inside him. </p><p>Geralt melted into the pillow and Regis grinned at the sight of such a relaxed witcher, "Let me take care of you." he whispered into Geralt's ear, watching the goosebumps wander over the witcher's skin. And Geralt allowed himself to fall.<br/>
A hot tongue licked his right nipple just as Regis added another finger and crooked them to hit that bundle of nerves that made Geralt see stars. He keened highly and took hold of Regis hair again, grounding himself as the vampire traveled down his body, paying attention to every scar he encountered. Kissing and nibbling and biting every inch of skin on the way. </p><p>Geralt for his part couldn't stop caressing Regis´ back and hair, wanted to touch him but the vampire kept his private parts out of reach, "We have enough time. Relax." he chided with a smile and kissed the muscles on Geralt's stomach. He grinned when they jumped at the contact. The fingers inside him moved in a steady rhythm and Regis added a third one with barely any resistance. Geralt could feel himself leaking. The tightness in his belly got more insistent and desperate with every well aimed thrust. But it was no use to rush Regis, he'd learned that much already and the witcher waited breathless what the vampire would do next. </p><p>Regis mouth engulfed him once again at the same time as his fingers hit that perfect spot and Geralt was sure he'd blacked out. Regis swallowed all of his come, encouraging him to arch into his mouth. When he had sucked off every drop and licked over the sensitive head again, Geralt laughed at the smug expression greeting him. "Showing off, old man?"<br/>
Regis growled at that, a sound that would have made Geralt's hair stand up in the dark forest but here in the warmth and safety of Regis rooms it made heat pool in his belly. "I'll show you old." the vampire laughed and claimed another kiss. Geralt playfully bit the other man's bottom lip and got a moan for it. Regis fingers left his entrance and Geralt felt empty for just a moment until he positioned himself atop the witcher, who raised his hips in invitation. </p><p>The head of Regis dick breached Geralt's entrance and he felt the comfortable stretch, the pleasant feeling he'd almost forgotten of being claimed by another man. Regis waited for him to adjust and mouthed at his throat, kissing his jaw when Geralt offered him his neck, fully aware what that meant in front of a vampire. They had trusted each other with their lives long before this night.<br/>
Regis gasped at that and the warmth in his eyes, the pure adoration and bliss were almost enough to break Geralt's heart. Regis bit into the point where Geralt's blood was pumping towards his heart, where he could feel the witcher's life pump through his body, without breaking the skin and peppered several kisses on his neck. </p><p>Geralt relaxed slowly around the cock inside him and Regis could move, entering the rest of his member slowly into the velvet heat. Geralt enjoyed the stretch and gasped mindlessly, trying to pull his partner closer as Regis bottomed out, hips held steady by strong hands, unable to move at all if Regis didn't allow for it.<br/>
The vampire moved languidly and slowly, every thrust meeting that bundle of nerves and letting Geralt see stars. With his other hand Regis pinned down Geralt's wrists, once again looking for any sign of discomfort but the witcher only gasped and arched into the contact again, pulling Regis closer by wrapping his legs around the smaller man.</p><p>The vampire grinned at that and snapped his hips with a bit more force and Geralt shouted his name. Every thrust was just that tiny bit stronger than any human could ever hope to achieve, allowing a glimpse at the true strength coiled in that body and Geralt loved it.<br/>
He raised his hips as high as he could and kissed every available surface of that pale skin in front of him, wondering if vampires could get hickeys.<br/>
He could feel Regis hips stutter, losing their rhythm just as Geralt felt himself clench around the other's cock, without even having been touched. When Regis sharp teeth nibbed at his nipple, just this side of painful, Geralt's seed splashed hot on his stomach in the same moment as he felt the vampire's seed spill into him and Regis stopped moving after a few more thrusts, shaking in his own climax.<br/>
Soft brown eyes met his and they shared a languid and slow kiss before Regis moved, cleaning them both up and wrapping Geralt into his arms, embracing him from behind.</p><p>~~~</p><p>They woke up in each other's arms, Geralt felt still raw but also protected and safe and had the sudden urge to winter in Corvo Bianco. Warm brown eyes watched him as he turned around and a hand traced patterns into his skin. Regis looked vulnerable, as if he thought Geralt would run now. And that was a fair assessment, 20 years ago the witcher would have run away from anything that felt so intimate. But not now, not with Regis. He smiled at the man and gave him a quick kiss. "You know, I'm sure nobody would expect you to be at a witcher´s vineyard in winter and BB assured me that we have more wine in the house than an army could drink." Regis looked surprised but that expression soon turned into something incredibly soft. "I'd love to verify that statement with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>